Over the Edge, Over Again!
by Elizabeth4Will
Summary: Challenge From Shani8. Will and Elizabeth obviously. The challenge and summary inside! Another Beach & reunion fic!


This is a challenge that Shaliza set in the Hide the Rum Forums. This was the challenge...

All the ideas being tossed around in here are just awesome! And kudos to all you wonderful writers for composing some phenomenal stories that make the flame of W/E burn better than ever before

I have another challenge to offer, and I have the annoying J/E shippers with their constant denial to thank for the insipiration...LOL I was talking to **Keecha** about my idea, and she was like, "Go for it!" So here we go...

I'm sure we've all heard the preposterous claims that there was no way in heck that Will could have fathered a child, when his heart was missing from his mortal body and couldn't pump the blood to um, certain areas to make this a possibility. Whatever...! Methinks that debating the science of things in a fantasy film is more than a little ridiculous, when science is the last thing to be intact, but oh well, I guess some people will never learn...

So here's the challenge. What if, rather than being unable, being immortal allowed Will to have mind-blowing sex with Elizabeth on that island? And we're talking never in the wildest dreams type of thing between lovers in the greatest love story ever told! What if being immortal was a blessing in disguise for the most passionate encounter ever, between two people deeply in love, before they are seperated for 10 years? I mean if you're having passionate relations like that with someone who is immortal, isn't that equivalent to having a romp with a god? I mean, isn't that why all the greek myths feature so many demigods?

Ok then, make it so, and show how immortality is questioned by W/E as being the driving force for the passion to ignite in a frenzy, and in a manner that can be only described as nothing short of earth-shattering and heavenly. I mean we know they are deeply in love and just waiting to give into their carnal desire for each other, so why not? I mean the morning after scene showed Elizabeth looking like she was on cloud nine, and Will too! Seems like something more powerful than life and death itself was at work here, giving the lovers a farewell they would never forget, and more importantly wow to return to, 10 years after in occured. Write a fic in which both Will and Elizabeth question immortality as a reason for all this, and wonder whether it is infact, a blessing in disguise and a promise for a tomorrow where they are re-united. You can also toss in their speculation as to whether they did conceive a child together in that moment, which would stand as a constant reminder of the love they shared as well as another reason for Will to break the curse and return to Elizabeth.

And...if you're up to it, write a companion piece to this too, which occurs ten years later when Will is finally home, and free. This time, have Will being a little anxious as to how the scene will play out without immortality in the equation, as well as trepidation on both their parts as to how to create the magic of the first time after being out of practice and being apart for a decade. Write this companion piece showing how the 10 years later encounter, with Will's heart where it belongs in his chest, and no immortality, is an even more gratifying and special moment for Will and Elizabeth. The fic can be suggestive, fluffy, angsty, and as humorous as you want it to be.

A rating of M is acceptable, as well as a lower rating. So get writing and have fun!

Here it is Shaliza! This is for you!

Part One

Elizabeth Turner lay tossing and turning in her large bed. Sleep was never going to come to her, not the night before Will finally returned to her. After ten years, he would be back in her arms. There normally wasn't an hour that went by without her thinking of Will's return. When she was in bed, these thoughts normally drifted to the more passionate moments they shared the last time they were together. These erogenous thoughts only managed to make her more frustrated, pulling back the sheets because it was too hot in the bed. Heat, that was a word easily associated with the time she had spent with Will. Elizabeth lay her head down and allowed her thoughts to drift back to that one night she spent with Will before he left.

Ten Years Ago

The last time Elizabeth had ever allowed her mind to wander to thoughts of making love to Will, would have been the coming weeks before their wedding, when she lay in bed wondering what it would be like on their wedding night. Knowing Will, she imagined he would be nervous, gentle and so sweet. It was how she had imagined it. She had never really thought about the sensual side of things, she felt the need to be intimate with him in every way so they could share their love. But everything that had happened had made Will change. The man she had fallen in love with, the sweet, caring, loving man was still there but the passionate, confident and daring Will was the Will that had made her blood boil and body shiver with excitement.

What was the word used to describe the feelings her husband had provoked within her that day. Sensual, amorous, erotic? Certainly words that should never have entered a well brought up Governor's daughter. The night he had made her feel alive again, in a way no one ever had before or since.

They had laid there, in the sand on a dark sheet Will had brought, kissing furiously in the moonlight, their clothes already discarded. A cool breeze whipped around their bodies but the heat between them kept them warm. Elizabeth lay underneath him, clinging to his shoulders and his tongue explored her mouth. Will pressed his bare chest to hers and she whimpered, sensations running through her that were foreign and new but very welcome. Ending the kiss, Will mouth trailed down her jaw line, pulling her sensitive earlobe into his mouth before moving down her neck and shoulders, sucking and biting, causing marks when he'd paused on an area that caused her to cry out or moan. She had no idea that she would feel this good. Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to make Will feel the way she was feeling but he movements were causing her to freeze to place. She was stuck there, trembling and groaning in sexual frustration as he teased her.

That night she had accumulated a series of thoughts that made her think that Will's immortality had led him to a God like status. His immortality had given him the ability to make love like God.

The first time it had crossed her mind was when Will brought her to her first ever peak. His mouth had travelled its way to her breast, sucking at the flesh and his hands had slid up her body, sliding at her thighs, grazing skin with the rough pads of his fingertips until they cupped her breasts. Shivering under the touch, Elizabeth felt heat pool at her centre, spasms and knots starting to surface in a very intimate area. His mouth enclosed over a nipple, sucking in until it hardened then running his teeth gently over it. She jumped at the contact, thrusting her hips towards his in a desperate attempt to ease the ache building up there. His thumb teased her other breast, rough skin stroking the sensitive skin as his mouth worked magic on the other until Elizabeth cried out in shock and unadulterated pleasure. Will placed a soft, lingering kiss between her breasts, resting his forehead there while her breathing returned to normal.

"Oh my god, Will!" Elizabeth gasped. "How did you do that?"

Will laughed. "I don't know."

Elizabeth had never heard in all her travels and in all the books she'd read about a man doing that to a woman to the point of completion, expect once. When she was nineteen she had read a story about a woman who had been ravaged by Zeus.

She had said Zeus had given her selfless pleasure before seeking out his own. She that would the Greek woman had meant.

Her thoughts stopped when Will started to kiss his way down her body, whimpering when he rubbed his beard along the sensitive skin on her lower stomach. How did he know what to do? Her heart was pounding in her chest as his mouth moved down over her hips and down her right leg then to her inner thigh. His facial hair still scratching that soft skin and she felt a now familiar sensation in her lower region, pressure starting to mount up. Elizabeth was never more exposed and vulnerable than she was now. Lying in the sand, completely naked and giving into her most deep and carnal lusts. His mouth found her most secret area and he began to pleasure her, his mouth doing this she didn't know it could do and she felt like she was going to pass out with pleasure. Her moans were loud and gasping and she grasped the sheets in her hands. She pushed up against him but Will tighten his grip on her hips, keeping her firmly on the ground and in place. Her panting increased and Elizabeth momentarily wondered if it were possible to die from this when suddenly she shrieked, crying out she tensed completely under him, her inner muscle clenching then releasing in final release. Her arms were now over her head and she arched up as Will started kissing his way back up her body.

Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief. Now, Elizabeth wasn't completely innocent, she had heard all sort of things during her travels that had given her a basic idea of what making love was like. For women it wasn't generally a pleasurable thing but Elizabeth always knew that if she was with Will this would never be the case. But now lying there with the aftermath of her release still hitting her in gentle waves, she could help but wonder how on Earth was Will doing it? He was still kissing her, finding his way to her neck and placing kisses over her shoulders, gently sucking the skin. His mouth found hers and kissed her so passionately and she returned it eagerly, pulling at his lips and sighing softly. He ended it, placing his forehead against Elizabeth's for a moment before he returned to exploring her skin with his mouth, kissing around her neck and shoulders. She knew it had nothing to do with him not wanting her, she could feel how much he wanted her pressing against her thigh. She ran her hands done his chest and around to his back. All these trying adventures had certainly caused him to bulk up, his muscle were twitching as her nails graze them. Minus the scars he could have been a sculptured by the same people who make the statues of the Greek gods and heroes. Another God like characteristic he now possessed.

Elizabeth was tired of his teasing, however rewarding it had been so far. Taking him by surprise his flipped him onto his back, lying herself on top of him and kissing him hard. He groaned into the kiss as she grounded her hips against his, pressing herself against his arousal. Her mouth went to his shoulder and she bit the skin playfully. "I need you," she whispered into his ear. She pulled back and saw a look of desire and heat, his eyes like two inviting pools of melted chocolate. She rolled her hips against his, having to bite back a moan of pleasure herself as his face creased into an expression of pain. Elizabeth smiled with satisfaction, remembering his teasing and her feelings of sexual frustration and repeated her movements. Will growled and flipped them so he was on top, his mouth attacking her with fiery passion. Elizabeth moaned into the kiss, praying he would end both their suffering. And he did.

He slowly penetrated her for the first time; Elizabeth felt no pain as she felt herself stretch to accommodate him. Feeling how much her body was changing, she was shock that she didn't feel any pain. The pleasure was over whelming and they both moaned into their kiss, moving together. She tried to move her hips in time with his but failed so Will put his hands on her hips and guided her body. The moment he did that she not only felt double the pleasure, but his actions made her feel safe and protected in a way she never had before. It couldn't be explained but the feelings brought tears to her eyes and she trembled against him. He moved his hands to her waist, his thumbs stroking her ribs as he ended the kiss and looked into her eyes, breathing heavily due to the effort of keeping his pace slow. Elizabeth saw that he had mistaken her tears for pain by his guilty expression and she kissed his cheek softly and whispered, "I've felt no pain. This is incredible," To emphasise her words she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her. They both groaned and his pace increased, soon did her breathing as his mouth found a sensitive spot behind her ear. The climaxes she had experienced earlier were nothing compared to what she felt when she released with him inside her. Her body clinging to his as waves of pleasure swept over her and she cried out into Will's shoulder, his name on her lips. Her head fell back, her eyes closed.

She felt Will press his lips against he forehead, his body still moving slowly against her. He lowered his mouth to hers and increased the tempo slowly; Elizabeth felt her body responding once again to the feel of him making love to her. They couldn't to kiss this time, their hot breaths mingling as the part only enough to breathe before kissing again. Soon Elizabeth was loosing control once again this time she brought Will with her. Finally she felt him let go, clinging to her and groaning loudly against her mouth. Elizabeth ended the kiss, falling back against the sand, so overcome with pleasure. Then everything went black.

Elizabeth stirred awake with a soft sigh, her body still in a deep euphoria. Will was lying over her still, stroking her face, looking concerned. Elizabeth smiled lazily then realised what just happened. "Did I black out?" she asked softly and he nodded. She giggled and put a hand on her forehead.

"I know it was incredible but I didn't know I would pass out!" She grabbed his face and kissed him lazily, but still expressing all her love for him. He rolled them over so she was on top, their lips never parting until she was nestled against his chest, Will stroking her face as they parted. Resting one elbow on the ground, bent so she could rest her head on the hand. Gazing at his face with bliss relaxation, she said,

"That was incredible!" Will smiled softly and nodded him agreement. "It's made me wish you'll stay immortal!" Confused Will shot his head up. "Why?" he questioned.

Grinning she replied lazily, "Because I truly believe our love making was effected by your abilities as an immortal. No mortal man could have done what you just did!" Will raised an eyebrow and asked playfully. "What exactly did I just do?" Biting her lip, she replied. "Took me to Heaven and back. Only gods can do that!"

Elizabeth lay in her lonely bed, smiling at the memory. She had her hand on her stomach, tracing a scar through her thin nightgown, a scar she had earned from carrying their son, William Turner III, who was asleep in the room next door. She wondered how Will will react when he meets him. She remembered their last goodbye, something she had said to him that will if anything make him wonder about the possibility that they'd have a child.

"It's always belonged to you," Will said, holding the chest. Her heart felt heavy as she heard him say it. "Will you keep it safe?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied then walked up to him and took the chest in her hands. "Yes," she repeated firmly. He leaned towards her and she closed her eyes, feeling him press his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a moment before he pulled away. "You shouldn't have to wait all alone," he whispered. Elizabeth smiled in comfort at him and replied, "I won't be alone." She put his hand to her stomach, telling him with her eyes she believed they had made a child. "And you'll be with me," She added quietly. He turned and starting walking towards the water. She quickly placed the chest on the rock beside and ran to him calling his name so he'd turned around. He turned in time to catch her as she threw her arms around him, kissing him with everything she was worth. He returned it with as much passion. It last for almost a minute, nether of them wanting it to end. Will finally did, parting from Elizabeth, who took a moment to open her eyes.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon,"

Elizabeth sighed, thinking of his last words. She had all these years. Her bedroom window overlooked that very horizon and every night she sat by the window or went out to the beach with Billy to watched the sunset, just in case. She smiled when she remembered that tomorrow was the last day she would spend without him. When the sunsets tomorrow he will be returned to her at last.


End file.
